Camping Adventures
by AugustBaby.X
Summary: When the Chipmunks and the Chipettes are told they're going camping they were thrilled. Except Alvin of course. But what will happen when an old friend of the chipmunks becomes the new deadly enemy of the chipettes?
1. Excitement and Sulks

My new story and first fanfic on the Chipmunks and Chipettes. I hope you Enjoy it. And unfortunatly Alvin and the chipmunks doesn't belong to me and probably never will :'(. Anyways on with the story :)...

* * *

"But Dave!" Alvin cried.

"No buts Alvin, you're going end of." Dave replied trying to keep his patience.

"But camping is so _boring._" Alvin protested. "No TV, No Computer and worst of all NO Video games!"

"Alvin, you can enjoy life without electronics." Dave sighed.

"You might be able to but for me it's impossible. I'm going to die of boredom! Please Dave." Alvin pleaded.

"Alvin!" Dave said a slight edge to his voice. "You're going to go whether you like it not. So go upstairs and pack just like your brothers."

Alvin realising he couldn't win, sulked upstairs to his bedroom and fell onto his bed.

"Alvin, are you looking forward to camp?" Theodore asked merrily.

"No, camp's are boring and for losers." Alvin pouted.

"You used to like going to camps." Theodore said.

"Yeah when I was four now it's just boring." Alvin said.

"How would you know if it's boring _now _if the last time you went camping was years ago?" Simon asked. He had finished his packing and was reading a book entitled: 'Stress: How to cope'. It was one of his favourite books that he loved to read especially when his troublemaking brother was around.

"I just know it will be. Can you believe there's not going to be any electronics at all." Alvin said "And I'm going to be stuck with_ Brittany_ for the whole week."

"Alvin you don't need electronics to have fun." Simon said.

"Yeah, we can play all the imaginary games we used to play." Theodore said.

"You mean the ones we played when we were little? Boring! Those games are babyish." Alvin said.

"Alvin, you-"Simon stopped his sentence as he saw Alvin sticking his pillow on his head to block out the voices of his brothers. Simon sighed.

"So Theodore, what about you?" Simon asked.

"I can't wait to go camping." Theodore cried while jumping on the suitcase to make the zip move.

"I know how you feel. For a whole week I can just relax and have fun." Simon said with a smile "And hopefully no annoying pranks."

"Yeah." Theodore said pulling the zip slowly around his suitcase.

* * *

Dinnertime...

"So are you boys looking forward to camping tomorrow?" Dave asked

"Yeah, I can't wait to eat roasted marshmallows and Hot Chocolate." Theodore smiled.

"How about you Simon?"

"I'm looking forward to watching and learning more about nature up close. Plants have fascinating life patterns." Simon said excitedly.

Dave didn't bother asking Alvin. He knew already knew what his answer would be.

Alvin just moved his food around his plate. He was giving everyone the 'silent treatment', so everyone had had a quiet day.

* * *

Morning...

"Boys, Wake up!" Dave said "Time to go camping!"

"Oh no." Alvin groaned.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" Theodore asked rubbing his eyes.

"Early bird catches the worm." said Dave "We'll be getting up early for the next few days so you better start getting used to it."

Simon and Theodore slowly got out of bed and started to get dressed. Alvin stayed still in his bed.

"Alvin, Get up." Dave said pulling the bed covers off Alvin's bed.

"No." Alvin moaned.

"Get up or I'll go fill the bucket with ice cold water." Dave said.

"You wouldn't!" Alvin said.

"Oh believe me I would". Dave said.

Alvin rushed out of bed and started to get dressed and then followed his family downstairs for breakfast. He didn't need to pack because Simon had packed for him knowing that his brother would come up with the 'I haven't packed yet' excuse when they had to leave.

After breakfast they dragged all their suitcases and backpacks to Dave's new car. His new car could hold nine people which would be more than enough room from himself, Miss Miller, The Chipettes and the chipmunks – Or so he thought.

Eleanor and Jeanette were waiting patiently outside their house. When they saw Dave and the chipmunks they ran over with their suitcases. Eleanor got there first.

"Hi, Theodore." Eleanor said waving at him.

"Hello Eleanor." Theodore smiled.

Since Jeanette had a bit of a clumsy nature she tripped over her laces and fell right into Simon.

"S-sorry Simon." She said blushing.

"No problem." Simon said helping her to her feet.

"Where's Brittany?" Dave asked.

"Packing." Eleanor sighed.

"Packing? Still?"

Just then a familiar chipette with auburn hair in a pony tail came struggling out pulling 2 heavy looking , pink suitcases out the house.

"Brittany do you really need that much?" Dave asked.

"Yes and I need more!" she replied running back in and appearing with another two pink suitcases.

"Is that it now?" Dave asked wondering how he was going to fit everything and everyone in the car.

"No almost." Brittany said as she ran back in. She reappeared moments later with yet another three suitcases this time, a hot pink backpack and a hot pink handbag.

"Okay...Now... I'm done." She panted, collapsing on one of the suitcases to catch her breathe.

Dave took the suitcases and was able to fit four of Brittany's suitcases in the back with everyone else's but the last three couldn't fit.

"Brittany, do you have to take it all?" Dave sighed.

"Yes!" Brittany said stubbornly.

"Hello David!" Cried a familiar voice.

"Hello Miss Miller." said Dave.

"What's wrong Dave?" Miss Miller asked seeing his face.

"I can't fit all of Brittany's suitcases in the car and I still have to put yours in yet." Dave replied shaking his head.

"Dave? Can I ride on top the car? I'd rather be up there then with her." Alvin moaned. It was the first time the normally talkative chipmunk had spoke.

"Her? Who are calling her? Mine names Brittany buster!" Brittany cried.

"Don't we all know." Simon sighed.

Brittany glared at him.

"I think I'll have to put yours and Brittany's suitcases on top of the car." Dave said to Miss Miller.

Thirty minutes later the rest of the suitcases were tied to the car and everyone was finally seated.

"Why do I have to sit next to her?" Alvin whined.

"I told you my name is Brittany!" Brittany cried "And I don't want to sit next to _you_ either."

Alvin sighed. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me if I got the charactistics right and just tell me what I can improve on. I'll update soon :).


	2. An Old Friend

Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been busy lately. Anyways heres chapter 2 where the chipmunks and chipettes bump into soem old friends ;) Enjoy.

* * *

Alvin sighed. He was so bored! Everyone else had something to do while driving to camp.

Theodore and Eleanor were colouring in pictures from their activity books and discussing recipes.

Simon and Jeanette were reading and would occasionally talk about science and books.

Miss Miller had fallen asleep in the front seat and was snoring loudly next to Dave who was driving.

Brittany, who was sitting next to Alvin, even after all of the complaining, was listening to music on her CD player and she had her sunglasses on her face. She was mouthing the words and was doing weird dance moves in her seat often hitting or kicking Alvin. After she had hit him for the third time he flicked her ear so the headphone fell out.

"Do you mind hitting me?" Alvin asked

"No." Brittany said putting her headphone back in.

Alvin sighed.

"Dave, Are we there yet?" Alvin cried

"Alvin, you asked me this only five minutes ago. The answer is still no."

"Well how much longer will it take?"

"Around two hours. It depends on traffic."

"Two hours?" Alvin couldn't believe it.

He knew it would take a while to get to camp but he didn't think it would be that long.

He started messing with Brittany's bag when her head was turned. There wasn't anything interesting just makeup and a mirror. He dropped the bag on the floor and heard a faint cracking sound. He looked to see what it was and saw Brittany's mirror had cracked. He closed the bag quickly and shoved it under Brittany's chair.

Having nothing else to do, Alvin decided to stare out the window.

After 20 minutes of doing nothing but watching traffic from the window Alvin decided he couldn't take it. He had to do something! He looked at everyone in the car again.

Simon and Jeanette had finished their books and started reading a science text book.

Theodore was now asleep still holding a red crayon in his hand and Eleanor looked like she was going to nod off any moment now. Alvin smiled evilly.

He grabbed the activity book from Theodore's lap and the crayon from his hand and started drawing at the back of the book.

Brittany, who was curious to see what he was doing, leaned over to see what he was drawing. She was shocked.

He had drawn pictures making them as ugly as possible and pointing with an arrow to all the pictures was the name: Brittany.

She yanked the headphones out her ears and grabbed the activity book.

"I do not look like this!" She yelled.

"Have you not looked in the mirror lately?" Alvin asked smiling. He had found something to do.

"Actually, I have and if I say so myself I look good." She said patting her hair in place.

"Right and did the mirror crack?"

"No, it practically spoke to me saying I was the fairest one of all." she said dreamily.

"It must of been a dream no mirror can usually stand the sight of you."

"And how would you know?"

"Because the mirror in your bag is cracked."

"What?"

"I said the mirror in your bag is cracked." He said smirking.

Brittany searched for her bag and started to yank it out from underneath her seat. When she has finally opened it she found the cracked mirror and was horrified. Alvin laughed so hard his stomach hurt.

"You had something to do with this didn't you?" She cried.

"What would make you say that?"

"Why you!" Brittany punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Hey, hey kids stop fighting we'll stop off at a service station soon." said Dave.

"It's her!" Alvin said pointing at Brittany

"He broke my mirror!" she said

Dave sighed and looked at the signs along the road. The next service station was only a couple of minutes away. The relief!

As soon as the car stopped Alvin jumped out the car and started dancing. How it felt good to be able to move freely.

Simon, Jeanette and Brittany got out after him groaning and stretching their backs.

Dave went round the side of the car to the door of where the two youngest chipmunks were sleeping.

"Theodore, Eleanor wake up." Dave said softly, shaking them awake.

"Are we there yet?" Theodore asked.

"No, we stopped off to get something to eat." Dave said.

Theodore and Eleanor both got slowly out the car and walked up to their siblings, wiping sleep from their eyes.

"Freedom!" Alvin cried.

Brittany rolled her eyes and started walking to the entrance of the service station.

Suddenly out of nowhere a voice called them. A voice that Alvin and his brothers knew very well.

"Oh Alvin honey, Did you miss me?"

"Please don't tell me that's who I think it is." Alvin pleaded as he, his siblings and the Chipettes turned round to see a certain chipmunk girl with long, blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"Charlene?!" They all cried.

* * *

Sorry to leave on a cliffhanger but I had to finish it with a little drama ;). Review please. The next chapter will be up soon!


	3. The Deal

I decided to change the storyline a bit :). Anyways heres chapter 3. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

"What are _you_ doing here?" Brittany asked. Although she had never actually met Charlene she had been told many stories about the pretty chipette who had once been Alvin's girlfriend much to the jealousy of Brittany.

"I'm going on holiday with my girls." She replied. She was wearing a low cut white top with denim shorts and a pretty scarf round her neck.

"Your _girls_?" Alvin asked.

"Yes, meet my sisters Rose and Patricia" Charlene said as two chipmunk girls came walking up to them. One of the girls was wearing a short white dress and matching shoes with a rose in her honey coloured hair. The other was wearing a plain blue top and white shorts with trainers on her feet and a blue headband pushing back her almost white hair back.

"Wow." Alvin said staring at them.

Brittany glared at Alvin and elbowed him.

"Where are you going on holiday to?" asked Eleanor.

"A camp." Charlene pulled a face "It was my dad's idea."

"What camp?" Brittany asked praying that it weren't the same one they were going to.

"So Alvie, How have you been lately?" Charlene asked totally ignoring Brittany's question "And what are you doing with these....Girls?"

"Us _girls_ are the Chipettes the best girl chipmunk singers in the world." said Brittany.

"Oh really?" said Charlene "Because we happen to be the best girl chipmunk singers in the universe. I bet we can out sing you easily!"

"What!" Brittany cried "As if! I bet we could beat you any day!"

"Brittany! Calm down." Eleanor said trying to pull her back.

"Name the time and place." said Charlene.

"Charlene." said the girl in blue behind her in a warning tone.

"Friday night." Brittany declared.

"But Brittany we're going to the camp tonight how are we going to sing against them?" Jeanette asked.

"We're going to Evergreen Lake camp." said Charlene running her fingers through her long hair.

"So are we." Brittany said "And if we win you have to cut your hair short, give us fifty dollars and admit we're the best girl chipmunk singers!"

"And if we win you have to cut all your hair off, give us seventy-five dollars and say we're the best girl chipmunk singers." Charlene said.

"Hey, how comes we get worse concequences?" Brittany asked.

"Because you look worse."

Everyone edged away from Brittany. Even Charlene took a few steps back when she saw the angry chipette's look and the fire in her eyes.

"Brittany calm down. She was only saying that." said Alvin.

"I know she was only saying that because I happen to be the prettiest girl in town." said Brittany "If we win you have to cut all your hair off."

"You can't keep adding stuff." said Charlene.

"Why are you chicken?" Brittany smirked.

"Fine. Deal." She said holding out her hand.

"Deal." said Brittany shaking her hand.

The other two Chipettes and Charlene's sisters looked at each other with worried looks.

By this time Miss Miller and Dave had come out to see where the chipmunks and chipettes had got to.

"Come on guys I thought you'd be hungry." Dave said then he spotted Charlene with Rose and Patricia. "Charlene? Why, I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Hey Dave." Charlene said sweetly.

"What are you doing here and who are these girls?" He asked.

"We stopped off on our way to EverGreen Lake Camp." said the girl in the white dress "I'm Charlene's sister, Rose."

"And I'm Patricia." said the girl in blue.

"Well what a coincidence we're going to EverGreen too." said Dave.

"Charlene!" cried a voice from behind.

A chipmunk in jeans and a dazzling white shirt called from where he was standing in the cafe.

"Oh, yes dad?" said Charlene

"Come sit down and order something to eat. It's a long way to camp and you'll be complaining you're hungry if you don't have any lunch now."

"Well I'll see you later." said Charlene walking away who was followed by Rose and Patricia.

"What a nice girl she is." said Dave.

"Nice!" Brittany cried marching into the cafe.

"What's up with Brittany?" Dave asked.

"Long story." Alvin said as they quickly followed Brittany to their table.

They all sat down and ordered their lunches. Once they were done they all went to the bathroom and then set off for camp again. No one talked much on the way to camp. Eleanor and Jeanette were very worried. They didn't want to be bald and they didn't have seventy-five dollars to pay if they lost.

Brittany was lost in thought thinking about what she should wear to the sing off.

And the chipmunks were worried for their friends.

When they eventually got to the camp the sky was dark and all of them were very tired.

After they had parked the car and walked into the entrance, A woman appeared. She was fat with crooked teeth and a nose like a birds beak. Some of her hair was in a messy bun on her head and the rest of it had come loose from the bun and decided it would fall into the womans eyes so she had to keep brushing it to the side with her hand.

"Ah hello I'm David Seville and this is Mis Miller. We came with our kids. Are our names on the list?"

"You're late!" The woman bellowed looking down a check list and ticking several names off the list.

"Yes I know we got stuck in traffic." said Dave "May we be shown to our rooms? We're very tired."

"I'm very tired myself." said the woman "Mary!"

A timid woman came out from behind the reception office.

"Yes ma'am?" she asked almost in a whisper.

"Show the late comers to their rooms."

"What are the room numbers?" Mary asked quietly.

"Do I have to do everything? Look on the list." Said the woman shoving her check list into Marys pale hands.

"Yes Miss Myers." Mary said she looked at Dave and gestured at him to follow her.

They set off down many corridors and up several staircases.

"Room H10." said Mary stopping to open the woodendoor to reveal a room with three beds and some simple wooden furniture.

"Ah, this will do for us." said Brittany taking the key from Marys hand. "Come on girls lets go to bed."

The Chipettes dragged their luggage into the room and with that she shut the door on Miss Miller, Dave and the boys.

Mary continued to walk a little further down and stopped by another door with H18 on it. She opened it and it looked identical to the chipettes room.

"This will be our room." said Alvin grabbing the key and running into the room with his brothers following with their suitcases.

Mary continued to show where Dave and Miss Millers seperate rooms were.

"Brittany do you really think it was a good idea to make that deal with Charlene?" Eleanor asked pulling her pyjama top over her head. "What if we lose?"

"Oh Ellie! Of course we'll win we're fabulous and imagine how funny those girls will look with no hair." Brittany said laughing at the thought.

"But, but Brittany what if we do lose?" Jeanette asked pulling the covers over her.

"We won't! Now shut up about it and lets go to sleep." Brittany said as she turned out the lights.

But of course Eleanor and Jeanette were still very worried but fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Did you guys like it? Please review :).


	4. The Start Of A Beautiful Friendship

I decided to update rather quickly because I felt like writing this morning. So here's chapter four enjoy :)

* * *

Eleanor woke up again for about the third time that night. She looked at the clock next to her. It read 2:00am. She sighed. Eleanor could not sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she was reminded of the deal her older sister and Charlene made and the consequences that would happen if they lost. She decided to find the kitchen for a drink as her throat was dry. Eleanor silently got out of bed and walked to the door. The floorboards creaked a little every time she took a step. She gently opened the door and closed it, not wanting the corridors light to wake her sisters. She quickly tiptoed down the long corridor and several staircases trying to think of where the kitchen could be.

_I can smell something good _she thought and decided to follow the smell.

She eventually stumbled upon the kitchen. She looked through the door and saw a dark figure taking something out the oven.

She was startled and gasped loudly forgetting to keep quiet.

She saw the figure jump and grab something.

"Who's there?" it called. Eleanor knew that voice from somewhere. Then she remembered yesterday and was reminded of who owned the voice.

"Rose?" Eleanor called out quietly.

"Who's that?" Rose called she was holding up a wooded spoon to protect herself.

"It's just me, Eleanor, Brittany's sister?" Eleanor said walking towards her.

"Oh the girl Charlene challenged to a sing off?" Rose replied.

"Yes, that's my sister." Eleanor sighed.

"I'm not at all sure about the deal." Rose said stroking her hair. "I don't want to lose my hair and I don't have any money to pay if we lose."

"Me neither." Eleanor said. "My sister rushes into things without often thinking."

"What are we going to do then?" Rose said.

"Play along with it for a while then we'll think of something." Eleanor replied.

"How come you're being so nice to me?" Rose asked.

"Well you seem nice and we don't have to be enemies just because our sisters are enemies." Eleanor said "Though I suppose we'll be called traitors if we tell them about our friendship."

"Yeah." Rose agreed. "How about we keep our friendship a secret? Charlene and Brittany will never guess."

"Sure." Eleanor smiled then she remembered the smell. "What are you making? It smells good."

"I'm making pizza because I'm starving. And I don't mean to boast but I am quite a good chief." Rose said.

"You like cooking too?" Eleanor asked.

"Of course." Rose said. "Would you like to share my pizza?"

"Oh, yes please!" Eleanor said.

They both sat down at the table at the end of the kitchen, quietly discussing recipes they knew and ate the pizza. It was one of the best pizzas Eleanor had ever tasted. Once they had finished they washed up everything and put them away. The cupboards were labelled so it was easy enough to know where everything came from.

"Hey! Who's in there?" Someone screeched.

"Oh no! It's that hateful Miss Myers. Let's get out of here." Rose whispered.

"Come out at once!"

There were two doors that led into the kitchen and the woman's voice seemed to becoming from the door on the right.

Rose and Eleanor made a speedy exit out the left door, quickly turning out the lights to the kitchen and rushed up several staircases and corridors till they were sure that they'd lost Miss Myers.

"That...was a...close one." Rose gasped, leaning on the wall and trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah." Eleanor said.

"Well I suppose we should go back to our rooms in case our sisters wake up." Rose said.

She was looking at the nearest door.

"E11." She mumbled.

"Huh?" said Eleanor.

"The door number."

"Oh." said Eleanor. "I'm in H10."

"I'm in G10." said Rose. "This place is so old but so big."

"I know. I wonder how many people are staying here."

"Yeah. Well I guess we'll have to find our rooms. Let's follow the numbers it should be in alphabetical order."

The two girls walked down the empty corridor until they got to the end of E. There was another Corridor following on but also another staircase.

"What way should we go?" Rose asked.

"Let's go upstairs." Eleanor said. They both walked up the dusty stairs. At the top there wasn't another corridor but endless staircases.

"It must lead up to the tower." Eleanor said.

"We're not allowed to go up there Miss said it's strictly out of bounds." Rose said. "But think of what could be up there! It's too late to go up now but tomorrow do you think we could sneak up there?"

"Yeah!" Eleanor agreed. "But don't tell your sisters let's just us go."

"Okay." Rose smiled.

They both walked back down and went down the corridor. They eventually came across G and went down till they found G10.

"Eleanor will you be okay going back by yourself?" Rose asked not wanting anything to hurt her new friend.

"Of course I will be, it's only a little walk." Eleanor said.

"Well bye. I'll see you tomorrow adventure buddy." Rose giggled.

"Okay." Eleanor said and she hugged her new friend.

By the time Eleanor got back to her room the sun was starting to rise. She looked at the clock. It was 5:00am. Eleanor knew that they had to get up at 6:00am so she decided she might as well get a little sleep. She was chilled to the bone because the night had been so cold but she was warmed inside by the pizza and her new friend. She quickly fell into a deep sleep dreaming of what adventures tomorrow would hold.

* * *

"Ellie? Ellie! Wake. Up!" Brittany said hitting Eleanor with her pillow.

"Huh? What?" Eleanor asked.

She looked at the clock and saw it was 6:20am.

"I thought you'd still be asleep at this time Brittany?" Eleanor asked sleepily.

"Yeah, well _someones _snores kept waking me up." Brittany said.

"I don't snore!" Eleanor cried.

"We know Ellie. I think it was the man next door." Jeanette said yawning.

"By the way Eleanor where were you last night? I got up to go to the bathroom and noticed you weren't there. I paniced at first. But then I thought you'd most likely of gone to the kitchen or the bathroom so I decided to leave it." Brittany said, leaning over Eleanor so her hair was tickling Eleanor's face.

Eleanor giggled and said "I was thirsty so I went downstairs for a drink."

"Oh." said Brittany. "Well, I'm _starving_ So you both had better get ready quickly."

"Us get ready quickly? You're the one that spends years doing your hair and makeup!" Eleanor said.

"And deciding what to wear." Jeanette said.

"And-" Eleanor started.

"Okay I get the point but I'll do all that in double quick time you'll see." Brittany said.

_20 minutes later..._

"Girls? Are you ready?" said Dave knocking on their door.

"Not yet _Brittanys_ still in the bathroom!" Eleanor said.

"Okay. Well, Me and Miss Miller are going down to breakfast. The boys will be going down soon. The caferteria is on the bottom floor. If you get lost ask someone Okay?"

"Yes Dave!" They called.

"Brittany? I thought you said you'd be done in double quick time?" Jeanette asked.

"Jeanette you're the smart one I haven't even been in here a _quarter _of the time I'm usually in here for!" Brittany called.

"Brittany, If you don't hurry up we're leaving without you." Eleanor said.

"Okay, okay." Brittany said.

She finally emerged from the bathroom she had her hair done and her makeup was almost done but she was still in her robe.

"What do you think I should wear?" asked Brittany showing them two gorgeous outfits. Both pink of course but one had white ribbons and the other had a stylish white belt.

"I think the one with the ribbons would suit you best Brittany." said Jeanette.

"Yeah and could you please hurry up?" Eleanor said impatiently.

"Alright calm down Eleanor." Brittany said.

When she was eventually dressed and was putting on the last of her makeup which was lip gloss they heard a knock on the door. It was the boys.

"Wow I thought you'd already be at breakfast." said Eleanor.

"Oh we would of been but _someone _lost their cap and refused to leave the room until he found it." Simon said glaring at Alvin.

"It's my lucky cap I need it! Anyways we knew how long Brittany took to get ready in the morning so we figured you'd still be here." Alvin said.

"Yep, but I think shes finally done now." said Eleanor.

As soon as she said that Brittany came out the bathroom wearing her pink dress. She had put white sweatbands on her wrists and white legwarmers above her pink and white trainers. She had white heart sunglasses in her hair using them like an Alice band.

"I'm ready." she called.

They all cheered, thankful that they could finally go down to breakfast. Brittany glared at them. They all set off down the stairs with Brittany and Alvin arguing over who should lead the way until Simon decided to take the lead. He found it in the first few minutes.

Eleanor looked at the many people in the cafeteria and spotted Rose. She waved to her and Rose secretly waved back.

"Who are you waving to Eleanor?" asked Theodore.

"Oh, No-one." she replied.

She wondered if she should tell her best friend about Rose and decided she would sometime later on. Eleanor smiled thinking about what her and her new friend were going to do today.

* * *

Did you like it? Review and tell me ;) I'll update soon.


	5. Fights and Apologies

Hey guys sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy and I had writers block but now I've completed chapter five! I thought I owed you guys for keeping you waiting so long so I wrote the longest chapter. And just to let you guys know _italics_ are thoughts. Enjoy!

* * *

"Heads up Eleanor!" Brittany cried.

The chipettes and chipmunks had been told that they had to play a sport for an hour or so. It took a lot of arguing and deciding to finally agree on tennis.

Eleanor quickly hit the ball back over the net. It missed Brittany's racket and hit her straight in the face.

"Oh, Brittany are you okay? I'm sorry" Eleanor said running over to her sister

"No I'm not! I bet I have a red nose now, oh!" said Brittany she got out her spare pocket mirror and looked into it. "Oh, I look like I have a cold! I have to go put some ice on it - and some makeup!"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Eleanor asked.

"No, I'll go alone. Besides you're the sporty one you don't want to miss the rest of tennis." Brittany said stomping off.

Eleanor bit her lip knowing her sister was going to hold a grudge against this and probably wouldn't talk to her for the rest of the day. She lightened up when she saw Rose and Patricia on another tennis court further down.

"Ellie? Ellie!" Jeanette said.

"Hmmm... Oh sorry Jeanette. It's your turn to serve." The little chipmunk said throwing the ball to her older sister.

"Thank you." Jeanette said attempting to catch the ball but failed as it flew over her head. The purple clad chipette sighed and ran out the tennis court to get the ball which had gone over the fence. Suddenly Patricia ran past Eleanor, in her hand she held a racket with a hole through the wiring. Eleanor guessed that a tennis ball had gone through the racket and was surprised at how strong the person who threw the ball throw was. She turned to Rose who was tying her laces and ran over to her when she saw Jeanette was still trying to get the ball (Which had rolled into the pond).

"Hey." Eleanor said.

"Hello!" Rose said jumping up when she saw Eleanor.

"Are you still up to our adventure?" Eleanor asked.

"I sure am." Then Rose's face fell. "But how are we going to get away without anyone noticing?"

"Hmmmm..." Eleanor had forgotten about this part of the plan. She tapped her chin thoughtfully trying to remember what the activities scheduled after lunch.

_Swimming, silent reading, Dance_ She remembered. She knew Brittany wasn't going swimming because of her hair and wouldn't be caught dead reading in a library so dance was defiantly a yes for Brittany. Jeanette wasn't really into sports and Eleanor knew she'd pick silent reading for sure.

"How about we go after lunch? I was going to go swimming where are you going?" Eleanor asked.

"Swimming too. I love water my Dad always calls me his little water baby." Rose laughed.

Eleanor smiled but her heart sunk as she had never had the chance to meet her parents. Well she did at birth but she didn't even remember her first _year _of her young life let alone her first _day _.Eleanor pushed all her sad feelings away.

"What're your sisters doing?" Eleanor asked. "Mine are most likely to do dance and silent reading."

"Charlene will probably go to dance but I'm not sure about Patricia she likes reading and swimming." Rose replied. "But...I suppose I could ask her and try to change her mind if she's going swimming."

"Excellent!" Eleanor said, excitement taking over. Just then they saw the purple clad chipette running back with the ball and Patricia with a new racket. They quickly said goodbye and ran to their separate courts. Jeanette finally walked over to Eleanor gasping for breath.

"I...got...the ball." She panted holding out the ball. Eleanor took the ball while checking the time on Jeanette's watch. It read 11:45 am.

"Oh look it's nearly lunch time! Let's go get Brittany." Eleanor said sprinting off her heart beating fast and a big smile on her face at the thought of adventure after lunch. "Hurry Jeanette otherwise we'll miss lunch! And I'm starving!"

Jeanette sighed and forced her aching legs to run after her little sister.

Brittany had changed outfits when they got back. Eleanor and Jeanette guessed that it had took a while to decide on one as there were shoes, skirts and other items of clothing littering the floor and their beds.

"Whoa!" Eleanor said ducking as a shoe was chucked at her.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Brittany cried throwing things out of one of her suitcases as she buried deeper and deeper into the masses of clothes, handbags and makeup.

"Where's what?" Jeanette asked narrowly avoiding a pink, sequined purse.

"It! That's what." Brittany said grabbing a whole armful of clothes and chucking them which landed straight on her two younger and annoyed sisters.

"Hey!" Eleanor cried her little head poking out of the clothes. She freed her arms and tried to find her tallest sister. Jeanette eventually appeared, her hair sticking up and looking rather dizzy.

"Aha! Found it!" Brittany cried leaping onto her bed and holding up a pink lipstick like it was the world cup.

"All this for a lipstick?!" Eleanor cried anger bubbling up inside her.

"Not just a lipstick. It's my favourite lipstick!" Brittany cried and applied even more pink to her lips.

Eleanor and Jeanette just sighed and picked up clothes and other accessories and put them into a nearby suitcase.

"Hey! I want them in the closet. No! You're going to wrinkle them!" cried Brittany grabbing the rest of the clothes from her sisters hands.

"Fine. You do it your way Brittany." Eleanor said getting seriously annoyed by her self-absorbed older sister. "Come on Jeanette, let's get some lunch." Eleanor took her sisters hand and pulled her through the mess of clothes on the floor and out the door.

"Wait! I'm hungry too. Wait for me!" Brittany yelled slamming the door behind her as she ran after her sisters. Eleanor and Jeanette carried on walking ignoring Brittany.

"Don't you two know it's rude to ignore someone?" Brittany said crossly marching after the other two chipettes.

"Don't you know it's rude to shout and throw things at people?" Eleanor said stopping and crossing her arms while turning to face Brittany.

"Yes in fact I do as only an hour or so ago I was attacked by a ball which _you _Eleanor kindly threw at me." Brittany said stopping and glaring at her youngest sister.

All of Eleanor's anger reached the top point at what Brittany said.

"Doing something by accident and doing something on purpose are two different things Brittany Miller! We're sick of you always yelling at us and always getting us into trouble. You're so hot headed and you rush straight into things and were sick of trying to stop you. Isn't that right Jeanette?" Eleanor cried her cheeks pink and a look of fury in her eyes.

"Well Jeanette? Is that how you feel about me?" Brittany said tapping her foot, her face scrunched up in anger.

"Well...Y-yes Brittany, and I-I know you don't mean to but-" Jeanette started.

"Well if that's the way you feel!" Brittany cried her voice echoing in the empty corridor. Brittany marched forward and spitefully pushed through them leaving them both staggering and trying to find their balance. The pink clad chipette then turned around and said "Oh, and by the way I don't want either of you to talk to me ever again. In fact don't even look at me ever again!"

"Fine!" Eleanor screeched.

"Fine!" Yelled Brittany and with that she angrily stomped off at a record breaking speed and disappeared down the nearby staircase.

"Ellie, are you okay?" Jeanette asked hugging her little sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said shrugging her older sister off and walking at a quick pace in front of Jeanette. If Jeanette was quick enough she might have seen the big, blue tears rolling down Eleanor's face.

_She is impossible! _Eleanor thought wiping the tears quickly away before anyone saw. _I hate her!_

As Eleanor kept walking her anger was replaced by sadness. _Oh course I don't hate her that was horrible to even think. _Eleanor sighed. _I just wish she wasn't so hot headed and bratty at times but she's my sister and I love her. _With that thought Eleanor wondered if Brittany was feeling the same...

_How dare she, how dare they! _Brittany thought _Oh, I need some fresh air._

As Brittany stomped on she realised that she did sometimes or at that mainly did get her sisters into trouble through her own greed and anger. She remembered all the times her sisters and herself were punished with extra chores and being grounded as a result of what Brittany rushed into and what her sisters tried to stop. Brittany suddenly felt an emotion she rarely ever felt. Regret. She regretted all those times about not telling Miss Miller that it was her that was in the wrong and not her sisters. Brittany started to feel sadness and pushed her self-absorbed personality away. She felt tears as they splashed down her face and wondered how she was going to apologise.

Eleanor and Jeanette walked into the canteen. They were late, they could tell as it wasn't very busy. Eleanor checked the time and gasped as she saw it was 12:55. Their next activities started at 1:30 leaving them a mere forty-five minutes to eat and - in Eleanor's case – change and get to their next assigned place. The two younger sisters each grabbed a tray and picked what they wanted to eat. Jeanette chose a very unexciting salad because she said she wasn't very hungry and a pot of ice-cream.

Eleanor chose pasta with tomato sauce and a little pink iced cake. The pink icing suddenly reminded her of Brittany and she hastily swapped it for a yellow iced cake.

They both sat at a table by a window and started to eat their lunch which didn't have the best taste in the world. Eleanor thought she might have a word with the cook. This thought was forgotten when she noticed that her oldest sister wasn't insight. Eleanor wondered if Brittany had already eaten though this seemed unlikely as Brittany was fussy when it came to food and was quite a slow eater.

"Jeanette." Eleanor said then continued when Jeanette looked at her. "Where do you think Brittany is? Do you think she's alright?"

"I'm sure she's fine Ellie. She's probably getting some fresh air." Jeanette replied giving Eleanor's hand a quick squeeze to comfort her and Eleanor gave her a small smile. Jeanette checked the clock and saw that it read 1:15.

"Oh, Ellie look! We have to get going or we'll be late." Jeanette said. Eleanor looked at the clock and dropped her fork as she saw the time. She grabbed her cake and put it in a napkin deciding she'd eat it later.

"Let's go!" Jeanette said as Eleanor walked to her side. "What activity are you doing Ellie?"

"Swimming." Eleanor replied.

"You'd better hurry do you have the keys to the room?" Jeanette asked.

"No, Brittany has them." Eleanor replied practically whispering her sisters name.

"Here take the spare set." Jeanette said handing her a set of keys. "Bye Ellie. And I'm sure Brittany will come around, don't worry about a thing." The purple clad chipette hugged her sister and then ran down the corridor and out of sight.

Eleanor ran the rest of the way to the room she shared with her siblings. When she got there she was so statled she dropped the keys. Brittany was sitting down and leaning against their room's door. Her eyes were red and her face was blotchy. Eleanor suddenly felt very sorry for her sister.

"Hey." Eleanor said softly. Her voice made Brittany jump and she looked up with her blue eyes and met Eleanor's brown ones.

"Hey...E-Ellie? I'm sor-sor...I'm really sorry." Brittany said not looking away for even a second. Eleanor was shocked. Brittany hardly ever said sorry and then even if she did she rarely meant it. But Eleanor could tell her sister really did mean it as she was acting very out of character right now.

"I'm sorry too Brittany." Eleanor said tears suddenly falling down her cheeks. Brittany's eyes were also flooding with water and the tears suddenly excaped when she blinked. Eleanor sat down next to Brittany. Without warning Brittany suddenly through her arms around Eleanor and hugged her with all her might. Eleanor was shocked but happy and hugged her back though Brittany was hugging her so tight she could barely breathe. Their hug lasted a few moments until they both pulled away.

"Why are you sitting on the floor anyways Brittany?" Eleanor asked wiping her eyes and any tears that dared to leave her eyes.

Brittany smiled and then replied "I left the keys inside the room."

Eleanor found that very amusing and started laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!" Brittany said though she was giggling herself.

"Don't worry I have the spare keys." Eleanor said when she'd stopped laughing.

"Thank goodness. I've been sitting here for ages." Brittany said.

"Did you have any lunch?" Eleanor asked her sister.

"No. I couldn't face going in alone and I needed some air."

"You must be starving." Eleanor said. Then she remembered her cake from lunch and carefully took it out her pocket and handed it out to Brittany. "Here."

Brittany smiled.

"It's yours Ellie. I can't take it."

"Sure you can I've already had lunch and you haven't had anything but cereal today."

"Thanks." Brittany said and took the cake from Eleanor. She bit into it and tasted the creamy icing and soft sponge.

"Better?"

Brittany nodded. Eleanor then bought her hand to her other pocket and dived inside it trying to find the keys. When she'd found them she stood up and then helped Brittany up. Eleanor put one of the keys to the keyhole in the door but it wouldn't turn. She tried the other key and the door unlocked. Eleanor was about to walk into the room when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Ellie?" Brittany said.

"Hmmm?"

"You're a good sister. You and Jeanette are the best sisters a girl could have. Thanks for always being there for me." Brittany said smiling

Eleanor smiled and walked into the room to get changed into her swimwear. Brittany also changed into a dance outfit and put fresh makeup on her face and then redid her hair. Eleanor smiled and was glad that Brittany was back to normal. She quickly grabbed a spring green dress that Brittany insisted Eleanor should get and put it over her head. She didn't want to make her sister suspicious by not changing into her swim wear though she knew she wasn't going to get wet.

"Bye!" Eleanor called walking out the door. "Oh and Brittany?"

"Yeah?" Brittany called from the bathroom.

"Don't forget the keys this time!" Eleanor laughed.

"Hey!" Brittany said though she didn't sound annoyed.

Eleanor looked at the clock and saw she had two minutes to get to swimming in.

"Brittany, you'd better hurry up you've got two minutes to get to dance!" and with that Eleanor ran out the room, shutting the door behind her and running full pelt down to the swimming pool. When she finally got there she saw Rose who was wearing a plain red dress and quickly stood next to her.

"Are you ready?" Eleanor asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes! Let's go!" Rose cried.

* * *

Did you like it? Tell me in a review. :) I'll update soon.


	6. Quick Escapes and Disappointments

Hey guys. I updated the story quickly for you. Hope you like it :). Now on with the story...

* * *

Rose and Eleanor looked at each other, excitement clear on their faces. Now to make a dash for it when the assistant in charge wasn't looking. More people were coming over now and it wasn't long before Eleanor and Rose were at the back of a large group of children and completely out of the assistant's sight.

"Run into the tree's on the count of three." Whispered Rose. Eleanor nodded.

"One."

Splash! Some of the older boys had all jumped in making a huge amount of water cover the poor assistant and some other children.

"Two."

The assistant was now talking in a very strict manner about the safety of swimming to the boys, back turned to the rest of them.

"Three!"

Rose and Eleanor sprinted as fast as their little legs could go, jumping into the shadowy area under the tree's huge branches. Still running, Eleanor managed to glance back and luckily no-one had spotted them leaving. The two chipmunks kept on running all the way through the trees, branches and flowers to the door leading into a vast hall and to their dismay, a group of children were in there with around ten assistants hanging party banners, tinsel and fairy lights all around the room. Seeing there was no way to run through without getting caught, Rose and Eleanor slipped behind the vast curtains hung up to block the sunlight from the huge windows.

"What are we going to do? Are there any other open doors we could get through?" Eleanor whispered her heart beating fast.

"No all the other doors are locked, I checked earlier. I didn't think anyone would be in here." Rose said worry all over her face.

"What are they doing anyway?" Eleanor asked peeping out the curtains.

"They're getting things ready for the dance." Rose said looking through a small hole in the curtain.

"There's a dance?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, On Friday. That's when they're announcing Spring Queen. Charlene's running for it." Rose said.

"Spring Queen? I wonder if Brittany knows." Eleanor said.

"Anyway, how are we going to get out now?" Rose asked.

"Hmmm...Is there a stage door?" Eleanor asked sidestepping towards the stage but making sure she kept well out of sight.

"I don't know I've only been in here once." Rose said following the blond haired chipette.

"Look!" Eleanor said pointing towards a door with a star on.

"A door! Is it open?" Rose asked.

Eleanor got down on her hands and knees seeing that everyone else in the room had gone to take a break and began to crawl towards the door knowing the stage was blocking her from view if anyone came in. She stood on her knees and reached up towards the door handle. To their horror it was locked.

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked. "If we go back outside someone will see us, if we stay here we'll probably be found out."

Eleanor bit her lip deep in thought. She remembered the old cartoon she and her sisters used to watch when they were a bit younger. Eleanor remembered the sadness they all felt when the show was cancelled and taken off the air. It was a comedy and the only episode she remembered by heart was the mystery episode. She remembered seeing a man and a woman know as Lee and Vicky stumble across a locked door. To unlock it Vicky had taken a clip out of her silky hair and used it as a key. Eleanor doubted it would work because she, Brittany and Jeanette had tried it when they'd played spies and had failed to open an old jewellery box they had found in the attic. She thought it was worth a shot anyway.

"Do you have any clips on you?" Eleanor asked.

"You're not thinking about all those mystery shows are you? It never really works." Rose said but she took a clip out her long, honey coloured hair anyway and handed it to Eleanor.

"I know but it's worth a shot." Eleanor replied. She put the clip into the lock and turned it this way and that. The lock looked very old and was rusted over a bit.

"It's not working." Rose said.

"Wait a sec..." Eleanor replied still tampering with the lock. She twisted the key once more and they both suddenly heard a loud clang as the door unlocked. It was so loud it had echoed in the hall and both Rose and Eleanor were thankful no-one else was in there.

"Phew." Eleanor said wiping the sweat from her forehead. She leaned against the cool metal of the door trying to cool down.

"C'mon let's go!" Rose squealed excitement kicking in again.

"Okay." Eleanor said as Rose stood on her little shoes and held out her hands to help her up.

They both opened the door slowly. With every pull the door made a loud creak and it sounded like it hadn't been opened in years. With a last pull the door swung open all the way and revealed a dark corridor. Excitement and terror took over both of them as they walked into the darkness.

"We have to shut the door." Eleanor said though both her and Rose didn't as the light from the hall was the only thing keeping the corridor from being pitch black.

"Okay." Rose whispered helping Eleanor close the heavy door. It closed with another loud bang leaving the two terrified chipmunks left in the darkness. Both the girls couldn't see a thing and found themselves holding hands and their free hands out in front of them in case they walked into anything.

"This place is creepy." Eleanor whispered. Rose nodded and then realised Eleanor couldn't see her.

"Yeah." Rose replied. They walked on when suddenly...

"Ow!" Eleanor cried. Realising Eleanor's hand had slipped out of her won, Rose knelt down, her arms out trying to find her friend.

"Eleanor! Are you alright? Where are you?" Rose cried.

"I'm fine I fell over something. I'm over here." Eleanor said crawling on to try to find her friend. Eleanor finally felt Rose's shoulder and took hold of her hand again as her friend helped her up.

"What did you fall over?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." Eleanor said. She started retreating her steps, fumbling around for the thing she tripped over. She finally kicked something hard and instantly bent over to retrieve it. It was cube shaped and very smooth. Nothing else was able to reveal to the confused chipette what it was.

"Did you find something?" Rose asked closely behind Eleanor.

"Yeah but I don't know what it is." Eleanor said. She shrugged and shoved it into one of the pockets on her dress deciding she'd find out as soon as there was light again.

"C'mon let's keep walking this place is giving me the creeps!" Rose said taking Eleanor's hand and leading her down the long corridor.

BANG!

"Ouch!" Rose cried.

"What happened?" Eleanor asked.

"I walked into something. I think it's a door." Rose said. She traced her hands up and down the smooth metal and finally came across a door handle.

"It is a door!" Rose said. "Let's see if it's open."

Both of the chipmunks prayed it was open not wanting to be stuck for one more second in the dark corridor. Rose turned the door handle and with a loud clang it opened!

Eleanor and Rose hurried out the door and into the light quickly closing the door after they decided they didn't want to know what was in the corridor they'd just walked through. The light was blinding them as their eyes tried to adjust back to normal after being in the dark so long. Eleanor was the first to recover and saw they'd walked right along to the start of a staircase. A sign on the wall said, 'A1 – B12 this way' and an arrow pointed up.

"Let's go up." Rose said dragging Eleanor up with her.

They tip-toed up the stairs praying no assistant would see them and escort them back to their assigned activity. Both of them were trying to remember where the staircase leading to the tower was.

"Do you remember how to get to the staircase?" Eleanor asked.

"Not really..." Rose replied racking her brain to remember where it was.

"Me neither." Eleanor replied.

"E11." Rose said. It'd come back to her. "Remember? It's the door number. We have to go down to the end of E."

"Oh,Yeah!" Eleanor said.

The two chipmunks walked on past the doors marked with A, B, C and then finally D and found the start of the E door numbers. Their hearts beated quickly and they had butterflies in their stomach as they thought of what suprises the tower held.

"E8...E9...E10...Oh, E11!" Rose counted. Eleanor and Rose looked at each other their smiles even bigger then before if that was possible.

"We're almost there!" Eleanor cried.

They walked on down the empty corridor and finally stumbled across the staircase that led to the tower.

"Are you ready?"Rose asked the blond chipette.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Eleanor said turning to face Rose.

They both took a deep breathe and walked up the steep steps. The staircase was very long and went very high up. Both the girl's quickened their pace in case anyone in the corridor below saw them. The steps led on and on and knocked the breathe out of both the girls. Finally they came across a door. This one didn't have a number. It was made of a heavy wood and splinters were sticking dangerously out of it as if trying to fend the little chipmunks off.

"Another door?" Rose groaned. She was getting so sick of doors.

"Yeah." Eleanor sighed.

"Let's hope it's open." Rose mumbled reaching out for the handle. She attempted to turn it both right and left but the handle wouldn't budge.

"Oh no." Eleanor cried. She decided to try the clip technique again and took the clip from the neck of her dress where she'd put it. Eleanor put the small clip into the lock and turned it. She turned and twisted and flipped the clip but the lock was stubborn and wouldn't move. It was worse than the stage door in the hall so both Eleanor and Rose guessed that no-one had been in the tower for years. Eleanor sighed and took the clip out.

"It won't unlock." Eleanor said the disapointment showing on her face.

"Let me try." Rose said taking the clip from Eleanor and stuffing it into the lock. It took a little while but soon it unlocked with a clang and then suddenly they heard footsteps and...

"Eleanor! Ellie, Where are you?" came Brittany's voice. Eleanor wondered why Brittany was calling her and listened as Brittany's soft footsteps faded away.

"What's the time Rose?" Eleanors asked.

Rose gasped as she looked at her watch.

"Four o'clock!" Rose cried.

"What!" Eleanor cried grabbing Rose's arm to see for herself.

"We can't have been gone that long. Could we?" Rose asked. Disbeilef and Disapointment came over the girls as they relised they'd have to see what suprises the tower held later.

"Two and a half hours." Eleanor said. She tried working out the minutes in her head but it got so confusing she stopped.

"Rose! Rosie, Wosie! Come out, come out where ever you are!" came Charlene's voice.

"We'll have to check it out later." Rose sighed.

"When? Do you think we can go after dinner?" Eleanor asked.

"No, we have some kind of assembley where all the children and workers attend. It'll be too hard to sneak out with all the peering eyes." Rose replied.

"What about the adults? Like Dave and Miss Miller?" Eleanor asked.

"The adults can go to the assembley if they want or they can excersice and play sports outside or they can just stay in their rooms. All the kids have to attend for some weird reason." Rose answered.

"Why don't...Why don't we go tonight? When our sister's and everyone else are sleeping." Eleanor asked. She desperatly wanted to know what was in the tower.

"Okay. Where should we meet?" Rose asked.

"Meet outside E11." Eleanor said.

"Ellie!" Eleanor and Rose could hear Jeanette's frantic voice. They listened as the footprints melted into silence.

"I'll see you then." Rose said.

They both bolted down the stairs at top speed, hugged and said a quick goodbye, then ran to their rooms.

_Tonight we'll be some night! _Eleanor thought as she got to her room's door. _I can't wait!_

* * *

Did you like it? Review and Tell me :).


End file.
